the_sudric_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver
Oliver is a Great Western tank engine who works on the Little Western. He has his own brake van called Toad History Oliver was rescued from scrap by Douglas along with his brake van, Toad, they were restored and now work on the Little Western. Role in plot Magic Railroad Arc Oliver is heading home after a long day of work, but ends up derailing on a damaged bridge. He is left dangling dangerously off the ledge until Gordon comes up behind him and the two of them fall into the ravine, only to be joined by Ryan a few seconds later. Oliver stays silent and observes the other two engines bicker after introducing themselves. Arthur arrives with a crane, but refuses to fix the bridge again, the workmen do clear up the trucks and help put Oliver back on the tracks, albeit upside-down. After this, Oliver is saved when Harold arrives to take him to Benidorm, leaving Ryan and Gordon furious. Sometime later, Gordon is listening to his radio when the news reports that Harold crashed and Oliver is now lost, Gordon mocks the Great Western engine for this. Oliver later wakes up on a beach unsure of what happened, he looks around and notices "Benidorm" crudely written on a bin. Oliver is delighted to have finally made it and takes the time to enjoy his experience to the fullest by visiting exotic places like the beach, bars, clubs, Burger King and arcades. He eventually decides he wants to be the first engine to go swimming and dives into a pool, unfortunately for him, Oliver forgets that he weighs over 40 tons and sinks to bottom almost instantly. The Great Filler Race Oliver is revealed to have survived his experience in Spain and returned to Sodor. He is seen representing S.C. Ruffey Ballast Distribution as they are sponsoring The Great Truck Race. Role in specials ZERO TBA Personality Despite his heroism and daring feats of escape, Oliver is an engine who is willing to admit every day is a learning curve. When he was still new to Sodor, he let the other engines' responses to his courage, resource and sagacity from his amazing recounts of daring escapes and adventures get to his smoke-box and he became conceited. However, when the Troublesome Trucks pushed him into the turntable well, he grew into a much more humble, settled engine and was far warier of trucks. But later, with some help from his brake van Toad, he did gain much respect and authority among the trucks when he showed his strength with the ringleader of the trucks, S.C. Ruffey, a little more than he had been intending. Oliver still has gumption, but is now a more obedient, sensible engine. He feels his responsibility on the railway deeply, is ever thankful for being aided in his escape from scrap by Douglas and is a trustworthy, tenacious, plucky engine. However, he can still be occasionally boastful, or temperamental; but despite this setback, Oliver is still one of the more really useful and well-behaved engines on Sodor. Appearances Episodes= *'Magic Railroad Arc' - A New Beginning and Defect *'The Great Filler Race' (cameo) |-|Specials= *'ZERO' |-|Web Videos= *'Scarlet Fire's announcement' (cameo) Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Males